Dulce Locura ADAPTACIÓN
by CullenSwanCs
Summary: Edward Cullen pertenecía a una de las familias más ricas de Inglaterra. Sin embargo, desde muy pequeño sufre un problema que sus padres intentan ocultar, aunque gracias a su tenacidad y a las pocas personas que lo han apoyado, consigue convertirse en arquitecto. Cuando lo trasladan a España por cuestiones de trabajo, Edward conoce a Bella, de quien en seguida se enamora.
1. Sinopsis

**DISCLAIMER.****\- LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A S. MEYER Y LA TRAMA ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN DE ****DULCE LOCURA DE ANNA CASANOVAS.**

**Sinopsis**

Edward Cullen es el menor de tres hermanos, en apariencia perfectos, que pertenecen a una de las familias más ricas de Inglaterra. Sin embargo, desde muy pequeño sufre un problema que sus padres intentan ocultar, aunque gracias a su tenacidad y a las pocas personas que lo han apoyado, consigue convertirse en arquitecto.

Cuando lo trasladan a España por cuestiones de trabajo, Edward conoce a Bella, de quien en seguida se enamora. Pero temeroso de que ella descubra su problema, corta la relación. Muy a su pesar logra mantener las distancias hasta que, casi un año más tarde, se encuentran y Bella le pide consejo para seducir a un compañero de la facultad.

Aunque Edward cree morir al oír esas palabras, accede a ayudarla porque entiende que es la excusa perfecta para tenerla cerca... aunque ambos corran el riesgo de acabar con el corazón destrozado.


	2. Prólogo

**DISCLAIMER.****\- LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A S. MEYER Y LA TRAMA ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN DE ****DULCE LOCURA DE ANNA CASANOVAS.**

**Prólogo**

Edward Cullen nació una lluviosa tarde de septiembre en una de las más prestigiosas clínicas de Londres, hacía exactamente treinta y cuatro años. Su madre, Esme Platt, había pasado toda la semana descansando en la mansión que la familia tenía en las afueras de la ciudad. Los dos hermanos mayores de Edward, Marco y Jane, estaban con su niñera, la señora Potts, esperando ansiosos la llegada de lo que creían que iba a ser un nuevo juguete para ellos. Su padre, Carlisle Cullen, seguía en Londres, dirigiendo el prestigioso bufete de abogados que había creado su bisabuelo, hacía casi cien años.

La familia Cullen gozaba de un enorme prestigio y poder, y todos sus miembros eran perfectos. Carlisle Cullen tenía en esa época cuarenta años, pero aparentaba treinta; su bufete se había convertido en el más respetado de la ciudad y su cuenta bancaria era sin duda una de las más envidiadas del banco. Su esposa Esme había estudiado bellas artes en Inglaterra, pero había vivido unos meses en Italia, lo que le daba una sofisticación y savoir faire envidiables. Tenía treinta y seis años, aunque aparentaba diez menos, provenía de una familia adinerada y de buena reputación y era la anfitriona perfecta. Y si su marido tenía una amante, sabía mirar hacia otro lado. Los dos hijos que por entonces tenían en común también eran la envidia de todo el mundo. Marco tenía cuatro años, era rubio de ojos azules y a esa temprana edad ya se adivinaba que iba a ser igual de listo que su padre. Jane tenía sólo dos años, también era rubia, de ojos azules, y se veía que iba a ser toda una belleza. Era delicada y grácil como su madre, y seguro que también iba a saber utilizar sus encantos. Todos eran perfectos, hasta que llegó Edward.

«Es mi maldito cumpleaños», pensó Edward, vaciando la que era su segunda copa de whisky. Estaba solo en su apartamento, sentado en el sofá, con la corbata todavía puesta a pesar de que se la había aflojado, y con los dos botones del cuello de la camisa desabrochados. Ese día era su cumpleaños, cumplía treinta y cuatro años, y ni sus padres ni sus hermanos lo habían llamado. La señora Potts sí que lo había hecho, esa misma mañana, a eso de las ocho y media, cuando él todavía fingía que no se acordaba de qué día era, y lo había felicitado con aquella voz tan dulce que era uno de los pocos buenos recuerdos que él tenía de su infancia. Margaret, la señora Potts, lo había reñido por llevar tanto tiempo sin ir a verla y se había despedido con un beso. Después de ducharse y tomarse una taza de café se dirigió al trabajo, aunque era todavía muy pronto, y se concentró en repasar los planos del último proyecto en el que estaba trabajando. Llevaba un par de horas en su despacho cuando le sonó el móvil. Recordó la conversación y bebió otro sorbo. Seguro que sus amigos no le perdonarían que no se hubiera presentado a su propia celebración...

—No trates de decirme que no es tu cumpleaños —le dijo Emmett antes de que Edward tuviera tiempo de nada—. Felicidades.

—Gracias —respondió resignado—, pero ya sabes que no me gusta celebrarlo.

—Lo sé, aunque nunca me has contado por qué. Alice y Jasper tienen varias teorías al respecto.

—Diles a esos dos que no pierdan el tiempo pensando tonterías, ¿no se supone que siempre tenéis tanto trabajo en la revista? —se defendió Edward, aunque levantó la comisura del labio con lo que podría considerarse una sonrisa.

—Muchísimo, así que cualquier excusa es buena para relajarnos un poco. ¿Te va bien quedar esta noche para tomar algo?

—No.

—Vamos, no seas aguafiestas.

—¿Cómo van las cosas con Rosalie? —Edward sabía que su mejor amigo estaba enamorado, aunque el propio Emmet se negara a reconocerlo—. ¿Has visto ya la luz o sigues comportándote como un idiota?

—Ven esta noche y dejaré que me insultes todo el rato. Rosalie también vendrá, y ya sabes que Jasper y Alice te llamarán cada hora hasta convencerte.

—Está bien. Iré.

—Perfecto. Nos vemos a las siete en ese antro que tanto te gusta.

—No es ningún antro.

—Lo que tú digas. Nos vemos. —Y colgó antes de que a Edward se le ocurriera alguna excusa para no ir.

Edward se sirvió otra copa. Cuando colgó después de hablar con Emmett creía de verdad que iría a tomar algo con sus amigos, pero a medida que fue pasando el día se fue deprimiendo cada vez más, hasta que, al llegar las siete, decidió que no se veía capaz de estar con ellos y seguir fingiendo que lo único que pasaba era que no le gustaba cumplir años. Se quedó en el despacho hasta las ocho y media, ignorando los mensajes que recibió de Emmett y de Jasper en el móvil, y luego se fue a su casa.

Miró el reloj que tenía colgado en la pared de la cocina y vio que pasaban unos minutos de las doce. Por fin. Sabía que el miedo y la tristeza que lo invadían cada 7 de septiembre no tenían sentido, pero no podía evitarlo. Al fin y al cabo, se dijo a sí mismo bebiendo un poco más, era el único día que se permitía recordar que ni siquiera sus padres confiaban en él.

A la mañana siguiente, Edward se despertó un poco más tarde de lo habitual y con un más que considerable dolor de cabeza. Nada raro, a juzgar por la botella medio vacía de whisky que había tumbada en el suelo. Se duchó y se tomó un café antes de dirigirse al trabajo. En el metro, escuchó los mensajes que había ignorado la noche anterior; los dos primeros, los de Emmett y Jasper, dejaban claro lo enfadados que estaban por haberles dado plantón; el tercero, de Alice, era más de preocupación que de otra cosa. Tan pronto como salió del túnel, le escribió un par de líneas a su amiga para pedirle perdón, prometiéndole que la llamaría más tarde. También escuchó un mensaje que Rosalie le había dejado en el buzón de voz. Igual que los demás, estaba preocupada por él y le decía, sin ningún rodeo, que ya que la estaba ayudando tanto con el terco de Emmett, ella estaba dispuesta a hacer lo mismo con él, fuera cual fuese la causa de su malestar. Más tarde la llamaría y le daría la misma excusa que a los demás.

Entró en el despacho, y no llevaba allí ni cinco minutos cuando su jefe asomó por la puerta.

—Edward, me alegra ver que ya estás aquí —lo saludó el señor Volturi, un prestigioso arquitecto de unos sesenta años—. ¿Te importaría venir un momento? Me gustaría comentarte algo.

—Enseguida —respondió él, dejando sus cosas encima de la mesa y colgando el abrigo antes de seguir al hombre hacia la sala de reuniones. Al entrar, vio que allí estaban también los otros dos socios del despacho—. Buenos días —los saludó.

—Supongo que te extrañará que te hayamos traído aquí sin avisar —empezó Aro Volturi—, íbamos a decírtelo más tarde, pero te he visto entrar y he pensado que lo mejor sería ponerte al día de todo cuanto antes.

—¿Al día? —Edward se sentó en la silla que había vacía en uno de los extremos de la mesa.

—Sí, como sabrás, hace semanas que andamos detrás del proyecto _Marítim_.

El proyecto _Marítim_ consistía en dos edificios, uno de oficinas y otro de viviendas, en Barcelona, justo frente al mar, en una zona que la ciudad española había tratado de reformar a raíz del Fórum que se celebró allí en 2004.

—Sí, señor, estoy al corriente. —Todos los arquitectos del despacho lo estaban.

—Pues bien, aparte de nosotros tres —Volturi señaló a sus dos socios—, eres el primero en saber que lo hemos conseguido. La constructora Mediterránea nos ha elegido para llevar a cabo la obra.

—Felicidades —dijo él, sincero—. Es un gran proyecto.

—Lo es, y por eso hemos pensado en ti. —Aro Volturi lo miró a los ojos y esperó a que Edward reaccionara.

—¿En mí? Pero si en la sucursal de Barcelona...

—En la sucursal de Barcelona hay gente muy preparada, pero necesitamos a alguien como tú allí, Edward. Necesitamos a alguien que conozca bien nuestro modo de operar y de pensar, y el señor Alcázar, el gerente de Barcelona, coincide con nosotros en que el cliente es demasiado importante como para que una sola persona esté al frente de la dirección.

Edward recordó brevemente al señor Alcázar, al que conoció dos años atrás, cuando éste visitó Inglaterra. Era un hombre amable, de mirada inteligente, y que debía de rondar los cuarenta años. Sin duda, uno de los mejores arquitectos que había conocido nunca.

—Edward, queremos que te traslades a Barcelona y que te encargues de todo. Ya te hiciste cargo del edificio de la City, y los resultados fueron espectaculares.

—Era un único edificio, y fue mérito de todo el equipo. No habría podido hacer nada sin ellos —dijo con sinceridad.

—Cierto, pero sin tus planos y tu dirección habría sido muy distinto. —Aro hizo una pausa—. ¿Hay algún motivo por el que no quieras ir a Barcelona?

—Ninguno, señor. —Edward soltó el aliento que estaba conteniendo—. Es una oportunidad magnífica. ¿Cuándo tendría que irme?

Aro Volturi se levantó y los otros dos caballeros, el señor Larson y el señor Smith, hicieron lo mismo.

—Los detalles los hablaremos esta tarde. —Le tendió la mano—. Mi secretaria se pondrá en contacto con la sede de Barcelona para que te busquen piso y todo lo demás. Creo que con que llegues allí el lunes habrá más que suficiente. —Estaban a jueves—. ¿Qué te parece?

—Me parece que tengo que ir a hacer las maletas, señor. —Edward le estrechó la mano y luego repitió el gesto con los demás socios—. Gracias por pensar en mí.

Segundos más tarde, entró en su despacho, cerró la puerta tras él, apoyó los pies encima de la mesa —un vicio de su época universitaria que nunca había conseguido erradicar—, respiró hondo y cerró los ojos. Iba a trasladarse a Barcelona. A él no le gustaban los cambios, pero tal vez había llegado el momento de hacer uno y no estaría mal eso de ver el sol más a menudo que dos o tres veces al mes. Sabía hablar español bastante bien, gracias a la prima andaluza de la señora Potts, que siempre iba a pasar un mes a Inglaterra, y a la insistencia de Emmett, que en su época estudiantil le amargó la vida hasta que se apuntó a clases de ese idioma. La teoría de Emmett era que si él había sido capaz de aprender inglés desde pequeño, su mejor amigo de esas tierras bien podía aprender español. Y Edward lo hizo, a pesar de que seguía teniendo mucho acento y jamás había logrado pronunciar bien la letra «j». No, no le gustaban los cambios, pero sabía perfectamente que no podía rechazar la oferta que le habían hecho sus jefes, no si quería seguir trabajando allí. Abrió los ojos y decidió que lo mejor sería que se concentrara en todo lo que había dejado pendiente el día anterior, de nada le serviría seguir dándole vueltas al tema.

Por la tarde, el señor Volturi volvió a pedirle que se reuniera con él, aunque esta vez en su despacho, y le confirmó que su eficiente secretaria ya se había puesto en contacto con la delegación de Barcelona, donde lo esperaban con los brazos abiertos, y que le habían encontrado un piso donde vivir. En principio, le dijo el señor Volturi, que se quedaría en España durante un año, hasta que el proyecto estuviera en su fase final. Por supuesto, la empresa se haría cargo de los gastos del traslado y del piso, y también pondrían a su disposición dos billetes de ida y vuelta cada mes entre Londres y Barcelona, así Edward podría ir a visitar a su familia. Al escuchar esa última parte de la explicación, Edward no corrigió al señor Volturi, y se limitó a darle las gracias por tan generosas condiciones. Aprovecharía esos billetes para ver a sus amigos.

Esa misma tarde, al salir del trabajo, llamó a Emmett para contárselo, y para disculparse por el plantón de la noche anterior. Gracias a la noticia de su inminente traslado a Barcelona, tanto Jasper como Alice le perdonaron enseguida no haber ido a celebrar su cumpleaños con ellos, y Rosalie hizo lo mismo. Todos dieron por hecho que dicho plantón había sido causado por ese fantástico proyecto que iba a llevarse a su amigo a la ciudad española, y se olvidaron del tema para concentrarse en organizar una cena de despedida el sábado siguiente y un calendario de visitas. Cualquiera diría que se iba como cooperante a Bagdad.

Edward estuvo los dos días siguientes preparándolo todo para su partida. En el trabajo, pasó los temas que tenía pendientes a dos de sus colegas, con los que quedó en mantenerse en contacto vía e-mail para cualquier duda. En lo personal, se planteó hacérselo saber a sus padres, pero enseguida descartó la idea; a la que sí llamó fue a la señora Potts, y su antigua niñera lo felicitó por el éxito, le exigió que la llamara de vez en cuando, y le recordó que fuera valiente y que no se dejara intimidar por nada. Como si eso fuera posible, pensó él al recordar la conversación el domingo por la mañana, mientras lo repasaba todo por enésima vez para asegurarse de que no se dejaba nada. Su vuelo salía de Heathrow al cabo de tres horas y Alice se había ofrecido voluntaria para acompañarlo. Durante el trayecto, hablaron de banalidades, pero al llegar a la terminal su amiga no pudo más y lo abrazó emocionada. Edward, que no tenía demasiada experiencia en lo que a recibir muestras de afecto se refería, le devolvió el abrazo con torpeza y la consoló lo mejor que pudo.

—Vamos, Alice, Barcelona está aquí al lado —le dijo.

—Lo sé, pero todos te echaremos mucho de menos —le respondió ella—. Piensa que te esperamos dentro de cinco semanas, y esta vez no se te ocurra dejarnos plantados.

—No lo haré —le prometió, soltándola—. Será mejor que me vaya, tengo que facturar y pasar el control de pasaportes.

—De acuerdo. —Alice lo abrazó una última vez—. Llámanos, no te pido que escribas porque sé lo poco que te gusta —añadió.

—Te llamaré tanto que te aburrirás de mí, piensa que no tengo amigos en Barcelona, así que algo tendré que hacer para pasar las horas que me queden libres.

—No digas tonterías, seguro que no tardarás en estar ocupadísimo.

—Lo dudo.

—Yo no. Vamos, vete antes de que me ponga tonta otra vez.

—Está bien. Gracias por acompañarme y por aceptar quedarte con una copia de las llaves del apartamento.

—Ni lo menciones, aprovecharé para ir a curiosear entre tus cosas.

—Tú verás, pero creo que te llevarás una gran decepción. En serio, gracias.

—De nada.

Los dos se dieron un abrazo y, cuando se separaron, Edward se dirigió hacia el mostrador para sacar la tarjeta de embarque y facturar sus pesadas maletas.


	3. 1 Cantando bajo la lluvia

**DISCLAIMER.****\- LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A S. MEYER Y LA TRAMA ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN DE ****DULCE LOCURA DE ANNA CASANOVAS.**

**1\. Cantando bajo la lluvia**

Los primeros meses transcurrieron sin ningún contratiempo. A Edward le encantaba el proyecto _Marítim_ y trabajar con el señor Alcázar, Juan, como él había insistido en que lo llamara, era de lo más estimulante. Era un arquitecto atrevido y a la vez respetuoso con las líneas básicas, y capaz de contagiar su entusiasmo al constructor más reticente. En lo que se refería a la vida personal de Edward, un par de compañeros de trabajo lo habían invitado a salir con sus amigos en unas cuantas ocasiones, y se había apuntado al mismo gimnasio al que iba Jacob, el hermano de Rosalie, al que había conocido cuando éste había ido a Inglaterra a visitar a Emmett. Aparte de eso, lo más emocionante que le había sucedido por el momento era presenciar la ruptura y reconciliación entre Rosalie y Emmett.

Ser testigo de la historia de amor entre los dos le había hecho sentir algo que nunca había creído posible: ganas de compartir su vida con alguien, y eso que él sabía perfectamente que nunca sería capaz de hacerlo. Ese día precisamente había quedado con ellos. Rosalie insistía en devolverle el favor que le había hecho él en Londres y, al parecer, se había apuntado a un concurso para ser la mejor guía turística de toda Barcelona; cada fin de semana le tenía preparada alguna visita, y Edward estaba convencido de que había visto más cosas de la Ciudad Condal que la mayoría de sus habitantes. Iba a reunirse con ella y con Emmett en un café cerca del Portal del Ángel y luego irían a visitar el Museo Picasso. Edward siempre había sido un gran enamorado de la pintura, y tenía muchas ganas de conocer más de cerca las obras del gran pintor. Estaba lloviendo, así que se sentó dentro a esperar a sus amigos y pidió un café. No habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando oyó el tintineo de las campanillas que colgaban junto a la puerta y vio aparecer a Rosalie.

—Tú debes de ser Edward —le dijo en ese momento una chica que se detuvo a su lado. Tenía el pelo casi empapado y estaba peleándose con un paraguas que se negaba a cerrarse.

—Sí —fue lo único que atinó a decir él—. ¿Necesitas que te ayude?

—No, gracias —respondió ella—. Ya está —Se oyó un clic y las varillas cedieron.

—Hola, Edward. —Rosalie se acercó a él para saludarlo—. Siento haber llegado tarde, pero al parecer Bella es incapaz de mirar el reloj.

—¿Bella? —Edward desvió la mirada hacia la muchacha del paraguas—. ¿Tu hermana?

—Ay, lo siento, creía que os había presentado —contestó Rosalie algo avergonzada—. Como siempre hablo de vosotros, estaba convencida de que os conocíais. Bella, Edward.

—Hola —saludó ella, y él vio que se sonrojaba.

—Hola, encantado de conocerte.

—Igualmente —Bella se apartó un mechón de pelo que le había quedado pegado a la frente.

—Toma —Edward sacó un pañuelo perfectamente planchado del bolsillo y se lo ofreció—. ¿Cómo es que te has mojado tanto?

—Mi querido paraguas, el mismo que hace unos segundos se negaba a cerrarse, era igual de reticente a abrirse. Y Rosalie no aparecía por ninguna parte. —Miró a su hermana al mismo tiempo que aceptaba el pañuelo—. Gracias.

—Bueno —dijo Rosalie—, supongo que ya te has dado cuenta de que Emmett no podrá venir. Lo ha llamado Sam y le ha pedido que echara un vistazo a no sé qué, y tu querido amigo no ha sabido decirle que no. En fin, seguro que me entiendes.

La verdad era que Edward no le había prestado demasiada atención, pues desde que Bella le había dirigido la palabra parecía incapaz de fijarse en nada más.

—Por suerte, he llamado a Bella y la he convencido para que me acompañara —añadió Rosalie antes de terminar con su explicación.

—Y tú has llegado tarde —le recordó su hermana—. Me has tenido cinco minutos esperándote en el portal.

—Ya te he dicho que lo siento, pero es que cuando salía del piso Emmett me ha distraído y...

—Lo que tú digas. —Bella dio por zanjado el tema, pero miró a Edward con una sonrisa, y él no pudo evitar devolvérsela.

—Si quieres, podemos dejar la visita al museo para otro día —le sugirió él a su amiga. Seguía sin saber muy bien qué le había pasado a Emmett pero le pareció de buena educación sugerirlo.

—No digas tonterías, me apetece mucho ir. Podemos tomarnos un café aquí con Bella y luego nos vamos para el Picasso.

—¿Tú no vienes al museo? —le preguntó Edward a la chica.

—No puedo.

—Nunca puede hacer nada —intervino Rosalie—. Siempre está estudiando, o en clase, o haciendo un trabajo, o...

—No todas somos tan listas como tú —se defendió su hermana.

—Ja. Eres la persona más lista que conozco, Bella. Y lo sabes. Pero en fin, al menos he conseguido arrancarte de tus libros para que vinieras a tomar un café con nosotros.

Edward observó fascinado el intercambio entre las dos. Era evidente que se adoraban y que tenían una relación muy estrecha. Él ya sabía que los hermanos Swan estaban todos muy unidos, incluso había visto a Rosalie y a Jacob, el mayor de todos, juntos en varias ocasiones; pero no podía evitar sorprenderse cada vez que veía a dos hermanos comportarse de ese modo. Sonrió resignado, le resultaba imposible imaginarse a Marco o a Jane tratándolo con cariño.

—¿Por qué sonríes? —le preguntó Bella.

—Oh, por nada, lo siento. ¿Por qué no puedes venir al museo? —Desde su llegada a Barcelona, era la primera vez que sentía curiosidad acerca de algo o, mejor dicho, de alguien. Y los ojos color miel de Bella exigían que los estudiara.

—Tengo mucho trabajo atrasado —le explicó, y él habría jurado que de verdad lamentaba no poder acompañarlos.

—¿Qué quieren tomar? —les preguntó un camarero que apareció de repente.

Pidieron sus bebidas y Rosalie le contó a Edward que Emmett ya estaba del todo instalado en su piso y que los dos habían decidido quedarse a pasar una temporada en Barcelona. Él trató de prestarle toda la atención que se merecía, pero no podía evitar que la mirada se le desviara hacia Bella y el pelo que todavía tenía algo mojado. Ésta casi no dijo nada más, pero por los pocos comentarios que salieron de sus labios, Edward detectó que quería mucho a su hermana y que se alegraba de verdad de que hubiera encontrado la felicidad junto a Emmett. Veinte minutos después, terminaron las bebidas y pagaron la cuenta. Rosalie se despidió de Bella diciéndole que hiciera el favor de no olvidarse de cenar y recordándole que si quería podía pasarse por su casa cuando fuera. Ella asintió y le dio un cariñoso beso y, paraguas en mano, salió. Edward le sujetó la puerta a Rosalie y después las siguió, y ya en la calle se acercó a Bella.

—¿De verdad no puedes venir al museo? —volvió a preguntarle, y sintió que unas gotas de lluvia le caían sobre la cara.

—No puedo. —Sacó el ipod que llevaba en el bolso, al tiempo que trataba de abrir el paraguas—. Recuerdo la última vez que estuve, hará un par de años. —Sin pedírselo, Bella le tendió el ipod a Edward para que lo sujetara—. Acompañé a una amiga portuguesa que vino a la ciudad. Me gustó mucho un cuadro, y si no me falla la memoria creo que se llamaba _La espera_. No sé si sigue allí.

—¿Vas a escuchar música? —le preguntó él, y, mentalmente, tomó nota de buscar la obra que a ella tanto le había gustado.

—Ah, sí, cuando voy en metro, o en autobús —respondió, dejando el paraguas por imposible y resignándose a que la lluvia volviera a mojarle el pelo.

—¿Qué estás escuchando?

—Antony &amp; The Johnsons, nadie sabe...

—Sé quiénes son, a mí también me gusta la música triste.

Bella se quedó mirándolo, y tardó un par de segundos en contestar.

—¿Crees que a mí me gusta la música triste?

Edward se encogió de hombros, y la aparición de Rosalie, que se había retirado un poco para llamar por el móvil, le evitó tener que responder.

—¿Nos vamos? Emmett dice que nos alcanzará en el museo —explicó, levantándose el cuello del abrigo.

—Claro. —Él se plantó delante de Bella—. Bueno, supongo que ya nos veremos. —Se agachó un poco y le dio un único beso en la mejilla izquierda.

Ella levantó una mano, pero se detuvo antes de tocar la zona que él había besado. Se sonrojó otra vez y trató de sonreír.

—Supongo —dijo, más tímida de lo que lo había estado durante los minutos que habían compartido frente a los cafés—. Yo me voy hacia allí. Adiós.

—Adiós —repitieron Edward y Rosalie al mismo tiempo, y juntos se dirigieron hacia el Museo Picasso, que los esperaba unas calles más abajo.


	4. 2 Tu y yo

**DISCLAIMER.****\- LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A S. MEYER Y LA TRAMA ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN DE ****DULCE LOCURA DE ANNA CASANOVAS.**

**2\. Tú y yo**

Tres días después de aquella conversación bajo la lluvia, Edward reunió el valor suficiente como para llamar a Rosalie y pedirle el teléfono de Bella. Habría podido llamar a Emmett, incluso a Jacob, pero sabía que ellos dos serían mucho más sarcásticos, y que tendrían mucha más memoria. Si a Rosalie le sorprendió que le pidiera el teléfono de una de sus hermanas, lo disimuló a la perfección, y se limitó a decirle que si llamaba a Bella esa misma tarde le recordara que el viernes tenían una cena y que tenía que asistir. Nada de excusas. Edward le prometió que le daría el recado; él también estaba invitado al acontecimiento. Era la primera cena que organizaban Rosalie y Emmett en el piso de Barcelona desde su reconciliación y no estaba dispuesto a perdérsela por nada. Edward colgó el teléfono y decidió sentarse en el sofá unos segundos. Había conocido a Bella el sábado anterior. Ella no había hablado demasiado, pero a él lo había fascinado el modo en que elegía las palabras, igual que si las sopesara una a una. Bella se despidió con una sonrisa y un sonrojo, y Edward consiguió pasar la tarde sin interrogar a Rosalie sobre su misteriosa hermana pequeña. Incluso aguantó sin decir nada a nadie ni el domingo ni el lunes, a pesar de que vio a Emmett en dos ocasiones y éste sacó el tema del café. El martes decidió que todo aquello era una tontería y que lo mejor que podía hacer era pedir el número de teléfono de Bella a alguien y quedar con ella; una de dos, o se harían amigos, igual que había sucedido con Rosalie, o no sabrían de qué hablar, y cuando volvieran a coincidir se limitarían a ser educados. Una parte de la mente de Edward le recordó que, como mínimo, había dos alternativas más: podían tener una relación, o podían enamorarse. La última la descartó por imposible, y la penúltima también. Así que finalmente no la llamó, y cuando una voz en su interior le dijo que era un cobarde, otra le recordó que era mejor así.

Desde muy joven, Edward había aprendido a clasificar a las mujeres en dos categorías muy bien definidas y que nunca se mezclaban: sus amigas y sus compañeras de cama. El distinguido primer grupo sólo estaba formado por Alice y Rosalie. A Alice la conoció cuando Emmett entró a trabajar en _The Whiteboard_ y se la presentó días después. Enseguida le gustó, era cariñosa y directa y desde el minuto uno fue más que obvio que no existía ningún tipo de atracción entre los dos. Alice era lo más parecido a una hermana mayor que jamás había tenido, y sin duda ese título le pertenecía mucho más a ella que a Jane. A Rosalie hacía relativamente poco que la conocía, y tenía que reconocer que la primera vez que la vio le pareció atractiva, pero tan pronto como se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía entre ella y Emmett, y lo perfectos que eran el uno para el otro, le entregó su amistad sin cuestionárselo y ella había hecho lo mismo, y que estuviera esa noche cenando en su casa era muestra de ello. En el segundo grupo, mucho más reducido de lo que sus amigos creían, estaban las mujeres con las que había mantenido algún tipo de relación física. En realidad, sólo habían sido cuatro, de tres de ellas guardaba un grato recuerdo, y confiaba en que ellas también lo tuvieran de él. A la primera, Irina, la había conocido en la universidad cuando estudiaba arquitectura, y era cinco años mayor que él. Coincidieron en un seminario y su relación acabó al mismo tiempo que las clases; ella empezó a salir con un profesor con el que terminó casándose. A la segunda, Victoria, la conoció en un viaje que hizo solo a Costa Rica, era americana y todavía se mandaban algún e-mail de vez en cuando. Se había casado hacía poco y esperaba gemelos. La tercera, Siobhan, era quizá la única a la que querría olvidar, no porque él hubiera sentido algo excepcionalmente profundo por esa mujer, sino porque su relación finalizó cuando Edward se enteró de que ella estaba casada. Él sería muchas cosas, pero no le gustó nada ser el culpable de hacer daño a otro hombre, y menos sin saberlo. Después de eso, se volvió todavía más cauto, y la cuarta, Maggie, tardó bastante en aparecer. Maggie trabajaba para una importante empresa petrolera y viajaba muchísimo; la había conocido en el gimnasio y no tardaron demasiado en irse a la cama. Maggie estaba completamente centrada en su carrera profesional, y para ella, Edward era sólo otra vía de escape, cosa que a él le parecía bien. Cuando coincidían en Londres, iban a cenar, a tomar algo, y luego iban al perfecto y aséptico apartamento de ella. Nunca se quedaba a dormir allí, a Edward ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza, y Maggie nunca se lo había insinuado. No la había visto desde su traslado a Barcelona, pero le había enviado un correo electrónico para contárselo, y ella le respondió unos días después, felicitándolo por la promoción y diciéndole que si algún día pasaba por España lo llamaría. Edward no era ningún misógino y, por supuesto, esas dos categorías no englobaban a todas las mujeres que conocía; había además un amplio grupo compuesto por todas aquellas compañeras de trabajo, conocidas y amistades varias que nunca formarían parte de ninguno de los otros dos, aunque sin duda eran personas interesantes.

Edward se pasó la tarde tratando de plasmar los últimos cambios que tanto él como Juan habían ideado para los edificios. Esa misma mañana, cuando se estaban tomando un café cerca de la obra, Juan le contó que él y su mujer se estaban divorciando. A Edward le sorprendió que le explicara algo tan íntimo, pero Juan le dijo que lo hacía porque en los próximos días iba a tener que ausentarse del despacho en varias ocasiones, y no quería que creyera que lo estaba dejando solo ante el peligro. Le explicó también que, desde la central de Londres, le habían ofrecido tomarse unas pequeñas vacaciones, pero que él había preferido no hacerlo. El trabajo lo ayudaba a no pensar en lo que le estaba sucediendo. Edward le dijo que no se preocupara, que él se ocuparía de todo, y que se tomara todo el tiempo que necesitara. Bajó la tapa del portátil que habían llevado hasta el bar y esperó a que Juan regresara de la barra de pagar las bebidas. De vuelta a la mesa, dobló los planos en los que habían estado trabajando, pero no se dirigió hacia la puerta, sino que volvió a sentarse. Edward estaba a punto de irse y dejarlo solo con sus pensamientos cuando el arquitecto español dijo:

—Tengo cuarenta y tres años. —Y se frotó la cara como si esos años le pesaran más que varios siglos—. Conocí a Lourdes, mi mujer, cuando los dos teníamos dieciséis, y ahora dice que nunca ha sido feliz. Que nunca me ha querido.

Edward se sentó y lo escuchó en silencio, convencido de que el otro aún no había terminado de decir todo lo que quería.

—Hace unos meses empezó a decirme que trabajaba demasiado, y yo pensé que quizá tenía razón, y le monté un fin de semana romántico en París. Fue un desastre. Al regresar, me dijo que quería el divorcio. —Juan levantó la vista—. No sé por qué estoy contándote todo esto. Lo siento.

—No, no pasa nada. A veces es mejor soltar las cosas. Créeme, lo sé.

Juan lo miró durante un instante y respiró hondo.

—No puedo hablar con nadie. Todos nuestros amigos han decidido no opinar, no ponerse a favor de ninguno. Y no quiero agobiar a nuestros hijos, tenemos dos; Miguel, de catorce años y Sonia, de doce.

—Quizá las cosas terminen por arreglarse —aventuró Edward, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

—Ella está con otro. —Ante la mirada atónita de su interlocutor, Juan por fin se desahogó—: Llevan casi un año juntos. Se llama Pedro, y lo conoció en un curso de cocina.

—Lo siento.

—Y yo. En fin, será mejor que regresemos al despacho, tenemos que corregir los planos y yo...

—Dámelos a mí. —Edward no esperó a que lo hiciera, sencillamente los cogió y los guardó en su bolsa—. ¿Por qué no te vas a casa?

Juan volvió a respirar hondo.

—Te lo agradezco, Edward. La verdad es que me iría bien dormir un rato. Desde que Lourdes no está en casa, todo se me hace una montaña. Tal vez podría comer con mis hijos.

—Claro, no te preocupes. Nos vemos mañana.

—Está bien. —Juan se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta del bar, pero al llegar a ésta se detuvo y dio media vuelta—. Siento —movió las manos sin poder explicarlo mejor—, siento todo esto.

—Ni lo menciones —contestó él, sincero.

Juan salió del local y Edward lo vio meterse en su coche e irse del aparcamiento cercano a las obras del edificio. Él regresó al trabajo y se encerró en su despacho, donde en esos momentos, cinco horas más tarde seguía tratando de corregir y mejorar los planos, al mismo tiempo que no podía quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de su compañero, tan derrotado por la vida. Edward siempre había admirado su trabajo, y en los pocos meses que llevaba en España había llegado también a admirarlo como persona. Le gustaba creer que entre los dos había al menos una amistad incipiente. No conocía a Lourdes, pero la historia que Juan le había contado lo había dejado estupefacto. ¿Cómo era posible que dos personas tuvieran una visión tan distinta de lo que había sido su vida en común durante los últimos veintisiete años? Bueno, pensó para sí, él nunca había tenido ninguna relación tan larga con una mujer, pero sabía que no se podía confiar en los sentimientos de las personas. Viendo que no iba a hacer nada más de provecho, y teniendo en cuenta que pasaban varios minutos de las ocho, decidió irse a casa.

Iba andando por la calle, pensando en sus cosas o, mejor dicho, tratando de dejar de pensar en sus cosas, cuando oyó que alguien lo llamaba. Volvió la cabeza a ambos lados y vio que justo en la acera de enfrente estaba Bella, y no pudo evitar sonreír. Al parecer, no había servido de nada que no la hubiera llamado; si él creyera en ese tipo de cosas, pensaría que el destino estaba tratando de decirle algo.

—Hola —saludó ella, que cruzó la calle antes de que Edward consiguiera reaccionar.

—Hola, ¿qué haces por aquí?

—Angela y yo tenemos un piso alquilado aquí cerca —le explicó—. ¿Y tú?

—Yo también vivo en este barrio, unas calles más abajo. ¿Te importa que te acompañe?

—Por supuesto que no —contestó con una sonrisa. Y ambos retomaron la marcha.

—Estudias medicina, ¿no? —se atrevió a preguntar él que, por algún motivo, cuando estaba con Bella no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar.

—Sí.

—¿Y te gusta? —le preguntó, al detenerse en un semáforo.

Bella lo miró un segundo para luego volver a fijar la vista al frente.

—Mucho, siempre he querido ser médico.

—Te entiendo, yo de pequeño sólo jugaba con el lego, me encantaba construir edificios.

—Mi hermana me dijo que eras arquitecto.

—Así es. Es impresionante la cantidad de contenedores que hay en esta ciudad.

—¿Qué has dicho? —preguntó ella, sorprendida.

—Los contenedores. Hay muchísimos —le explicó Edward con una sonrisa.

—Vaya, ¿acaso no tenéis contenedores en Londres? —preguntó Bella, burlándose un poquito de él.

—Sí, claro que sí, pero supongo que no me llaman tanto la atención. O estoy tan acostumbrado a verlos que ni me fijo.

—¿Lo echas de menos?

—¿A los contenedores?

—No, bobo, Londres.

Ambos sonrieron y Edward se dio cuenta de que estaba flirteando. Él nunca coqueteaba, apenas sabía hacerlo. Se aclaró la garganta para disimular y respondió:

—Algunas cosas, pero la verdad es que no demasiadas.

—¿Como cuáles?

—El pastel de queso que hacen en una cafetería cerca del trabajo, las vistas de los edificios de la City con la catedral de St. Paul al fondo. La lluvia.

—¿La lluvia?

—Sí, la verdad es que sí, huele distinta a la de aquí —respondió él sorprendiéndose a sí mismo—. Cuando deja de llover, todo está más limpio, como si fuera nuevo.

—Pues tienes suerte de que Inglaterra sea un país tan lluvioso. —Sonrió—. Ya hemos llegado. —Bella se detuvo frente a un portal—. Gracias por acompañarme.

—Bueno, la verdad es que no ha tenido ningún mérito. —Se metió las manos en los bolsillos—. Esta mañana le he pedido tu número de teléfono a Rosalie —soltó de repente.

Bella, que había deslizado la llave en la cerradura de su portal, se detuvo y se dio media vuelta para mirarlo.

—¿Ah, sí? —dijo. A ella se le daban fatal ese tipo de conversaciones—. ¿Ibas a llamarme?

Edward sonrió con timidez y se sonrojó un poco.

—La verdad es que no —respondió, y, asombrado, vio que a Bella le resultaba imposible mentirle.

—Oh —dijo ella, dándose la vuelta de nuevo. Estaba muerta de vergüenza.

—No, Bella. —Levantó una mano y la puso en el marco de la puerta—. Lo siento, deja que me explique. —Esperó a que ella se volviera de nuevo y carraspeó—. Iba a llamarte, pero luego he pensado que tal vez no debería hacerlo y por eso...

—¿Por qué no deberías? —preguntó ella con sincera curiosidad.

Él se encogió de hombros, un gesto al que al parecer recurría a menudo en presencia de Bella.

—Yo, no lo sé —optó por decir, aun a riesgo de quedar como un idiota. Los dos se quedaron mirándose durante unos segundos y al final Edward decidió arriesgarse—: ¿Te apetecería ir al cine el viernes, antes de la cena en casa de tu hermana? Yo también estoy invitado y, por cierto, Rosalie me ha dicho que ni se te ocurra no ir —añadió con una sonrisa.

Ella esbozó una media sonrisa.

—Ni loca me perdería esa cena. Por fin Emmett tendrá que soportarnos a todos juntos. Creo que Jacob tiene pensadas varias torturas. —Respiró hondo—. ¿Al cine? Claro, podría estar bien, pero no tengo ni idea de qué podríamos ir a ver.

—Yo me encargo —contestó Edward, que todavía no podía creerse lo que estaba haciendo—. Si te parece bien, te llamo mañana y acabamos de concretarlo.

—De acuerdo. —Le sonrió, pero esta vez del todo—. Voy a entrar.

—Claro. —Dio un paso hacia atrás—. Nos vemos el viernes. —Y en un impulso se agachó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Ella levantó la mano y se recorrió con los dedos la zona en cuestión, ahora ruborizada—. Adiós.

Bella se apoyó en la pared del pasillo. Había oído hablar mucho sobre el tal Edward, tanto su hermana como Emmett lo consideraban uno de sus mejores amigos. Los dos le habían contado lo bien que se había portado con ambos, tanto en Londres como en Barcelona, y era obvio que Edward sentía mucho cariño por ellos. Bella ya sabía que él iba a caerle bien, lo contrario era casi imposible, pero al parecer, tanto su hermana como su casi cuñado se habían olvidado de mencionar que Edward tenía los ojos más tristes que cabía imaginar y que, a pesar de lo alto y lo serio que parecía, todo él emanaba dulzura. No había podido dejar de pensar en él desde aquella tarde bajo la lluvia. Negó con la cabeza y no pudo evitar sonreír; si sus hermanas supieran lo que pensaba, seguro que se reirían de ella. Bella era consciente de que tanto Rosalie como Ángela creían que era sosa o, como mínimo, algo aburrida. Cuando sus hermanas la pinchaban diciéndole que nunca salía con nadie, ella siempre se escudaba en sus estudios, pero la verdad era que las pocas veces que había salido en pareja no había sabido qué hacer ni qué decir. Por no mencionar que los besos que había compartido con los chicos en cuestión dejaban tanto que desear que había llegado a pensar que todas las novelas de amor que había leído deberían estar en la sección de ciencia ficción de las librerías y no en las de romántica. Se apartó de la pared y subió la escalera repitiéndose cada dos escalones que sólo había quedado para ir al cine; seguro que Edward, siendo tan educado como era, la había invitado por compromiso.

Fiel a su palabra, Edward la llamó al día siguiente y le dijo que, si estaba de acuerdo, pasaría a buscarla el viernes a eso de las seis para ir al cine a ver una película antigua, de la que mantuvo el título en secreto, y luego podían ir juntos a casa de Rosalie y Emmett. Bella aceptó encantada, y ni durante un segundo se planteó si tenía que estudiar; le dijo que no hacía falta que fuera a recogerla, que podían quedar delante del cine, pero no sirvió de nada y terminó por aceptar que él se comportara como el caballero que era. El resto de la semana fue de lo más complicado, tanto para Edward como para Bella; él tuvo que hacerse cargo del proyecto por completo, pues Juan se ausentó en varias ocasiones, y ella tuvo que entregar varios trabajos en la facultad. Cuando llegó el viernes, los dos tenían muchas ganas de verse, aunque ambos trataron de convencerse de que no había para tanto. Al fin y al cabo sólo iban a ir al cine. Así que, a eso de las cinco, Bella fue a vestirse; se puso unos vaqueros, una camiseta a rayas azules y blancas que le encantaba y una chaqueta azul oscuro que le habían regalado sus padres y que la abrigaba mucho. Completó su atuendo con unos pendientes y algo de colorete. Bella no tenía ningún complejo y nunca había pensado que estuviera demasiado gorda o demasiado delgada. Ella sabía perfectamente que era del montón, y le gustaba. Así pasaba desapercibida, no como Ángela, su hermana pequeña, que con sus largas piernas siempre llamaba la atención. O como Rosalie, que con su cara angelical y sus enormes ojos oscuros atraía más de una mirada. No, ella era normal, y le encantaba serlo. Tenía el pelo relativamente bonito, eso lo sabía, lucía una larga melena castaña con unas ligeras ondas que parecían artificiales, pero eran de lo más naturales. Tenía los ojos marrones de color caoba, según su madre, pero Bella estaba convencida de que aquella comparación tan poética era sólo fruto del amor maternal y que nadie más lo veía así. Era de estatura normal, y como le gustaba mucho nadar siempre se había mantenido en buena forma. La ropa le quedaba bien, y tenía cierto buen gusto, aunque era incapaz de vestirse para ligar, según Ángela, por supuesto. Con todas esas premisas, Bella sabía sacarse partido. A decir verdad, era una de esas privilegiadas que le dan al aspecto físico su justa importancia. «Menos mal —pensó dándose un último repaso ante el espejo—. Si con lo tímida que soy fuera además insegura, jamás saldría de casa.»

La timidez de Bella era uno de los mayores misterios familiares. Tanto sus padres como sus hermanos se preguntaban cómo era posible que una chica tan segura de sí misma en tantos aspectos y que era tan cariñosa con ellos fuera casi incapaz de hablar con desconocidos. En realidad era un fenómeno fascinante, Bella podía estar relajada, charlando con sus hermanas sobre cualquier cosa, pero si alguien se acercaba a ellas, aunque fuera sólo para saludar, se quedaba muda. De jovencita había asistido a uno de esos seminarios para superar fobias, pero se había desapuntado a la mitad. Ella no se veía incapaz de hablar con desconocidos, el problema era que la mayor parte de las veces no sabía qué decir. Además, siempre había tenido la sensación de que su cuerpo o, mejor dicho, su mente, elegía a la gente con quien hablar. Por ejemplo, nunca había tenido problemas para hablar con Emmett, el novio de su hermana, ni de pequeña ni cuando había vuelto a verlo de mayor, y eso que sin duda era un hombre muy atractivo. Tampoco tenía ningún problema para dirigirse a sus profesores de facultad cuando tenía alguna duda, ni para quejarse en un restaurante si la atendían mal. Pero cuando se trataba de hablar con alguien en un entorno más social, era como si su cerebro se colapsara. Nunca sabía qué decir. Su padre le había aconsejado que pensara que estaba hablando con uno de sus hermanos, pues en casa siempre participaba en todas las conversaciones, pero Bella no era capaz, así que al final se quedaba muda y se limitaba a escuchar. Gracias a eso, tenía un amplio conocimiento sobre la vida de sus amigas y de la mayoría de los compañeros de clase.

Sonó el timbre y corrió a contestar. Era Edward, así que Bella dejó de pensar en tonterías, cogió el bolso, y bajó la escalera a toda velocidad. No quería hacerle esperar.


	5. 3 Historias de Filadelfia

**DISCLAIMER.****\- LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A S. MEYER Y LA TRAMA ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN DE ****DULCE LOCURA DE ANNA CASANOVAS.**

**3\. Historias de Filadelfia**

Edward llevó a Bella a ver _Historias de Filadelfia_, y le contó que era un enamorado del cine clásico, en blanco y negro, por supuesto. Ella le confesó que nunca había prestado especial atención al séptimo arte, y él fingió horrorizarse y le dijo que si no corregía eso pronto no volvería a dirigirle la palabra. A Bella le encantó la película y le prometió a Edward que buscaría otras comedias protagonizadas por Katherine Hepburn y que las vería, para poder tener lo que él había llamado «una conversación decente sobre cine». La verdad era que cuando dieron las nueve y cayeron en la cuenta de que tenían que ir a la cena que habían organizado Rosalie y Emmett, ninguno de los dos parecía tener demasiadas ganas. No habían dejado de hablar en todo el rato, incluso durante la proyección de la película no pudieron evitar hacer varios comentarios acerca del argumento o del trabajo de los actores. Y los dos sabían que una vez que se reunieran con los demás, la magia que había empezado a aparecer entre los dos perdería algo de fuerza. A pesar de todo, se dirigieron hacia el piso de Rosalie, con el acuerdo tácito de que, una vez allí, los dos fingirían que no estaba sucediendo nada entre ellos. Bella siempre había sido muy reservada y, aunque tenía mucha confianza con sus hermanas, no quería contarles nada hasta tener más claro lo que de verdad estaba sucediendo, si es que estaba pasando algo entre ella y Edward. Por su parte, él estaba completamente descolocado. Nunca había conocido a una mujer que le gustara tan de repente, y el hecho de que Bella fuera la casi cuñada de su mejor amigo complicaba todavía más las cosas.

Llegaron al piso y vieron que todos, incluso Jacob, que siempre llegaba tarde, los estaban esperando. Nadie hizo ningún comentario, pero Edward tuvo la sensación de que tanto Jacob como Emmett lo miraban de un modo extraño. Haciendo caso omiso de sus miradas, Edward charló animadamente con Rosalie y conoció al resto de sus hermanos, con los que todavía no había coincidido. Y se esforzó por no mirar demasiado a Bella.

Emmett y Rosalie les contaron a todos que de momento iban a quedarse a vivir en Barcelona, y que más adelante ya verían si regresaban o no a Londres. Por su parte, Jacob les dijo que al cabo de pocos días tenía que irse a Nueva York y que se quedaría allí durante un tiempo. Su empresa le había encargado que se ocupase de la fusión entre dos importantes firmas farmacéuticas, así que probablemente tardaría unos cuantos meses en regresar.

Estuvieron comiendo y bebiendo hasta bien entrada la madrugada, y cuando los bostezos se hicieron más frecuentes, Edward fue el primero en decir que tenía que irse. Todos se levantaron y empezaron las despedidas. Edward aprovechó que ninguno de sus dos amigos parecía prestarle atención para decirle a Bella que si quería podía acompañarla a casa. Ella se sonrojó un poco y quizá hubiera dicho que no, pero en aquel instante, Jacob, que segundos antes ni siquiera estaba lo bastante cerca como para oír la conversación, apareció y le dijo que era muy buena idea, que él había aparcado muy lejos y que, a pie, con Edward, seguro que llegaría antes. Bella miró entonces a Ángela, y su hermana le dijo que ella se iría con Mike y con Embry, sus dos hermanos gemelos, de regreso a Arenys, a casa de sus padres, así que no tenía que preocuparse por ella. Finalmente, Bella accedió a que Edward la acompañara a casa y, tras despedirse de sus hermanos y de Emmett, se puso el abrigo y se fue con él.

Bajaron la escalera en silencio, y al llegar a la calle comenzaron a andar el uno muy cerca del otro, pero no lo bastante como para tocarse ni darse la mano.

—Me alegro de que Rosalie y Emmett se queden en Barcelona una temporada —dijo Edward, que fue el primero en hablar.

—Y yo. La eché de menos cuando estuvo en Inglaterra, aunque no sé muy bien por qué.

Edward sonrió.

—Es bonito ver que estáis tan unidas —comentó.

—¿Tú tienes hermanos? —le preguntó ella.

—Sí, dos —respondió él pasados unos segundos.

—No pareces estar muy seguro. —Bella le tomó un poco el pelo—. ¿Acaso son tan malos como los míos?

—Qué más quisiera. —Edward respiró hondo—. La verdad es que hace mucho tiempo que no sé nada de ellos, así que no sabría decirte. ¿Cuánto te falta para licenciarte?

Ella lo miró y, aunque hacía muy poco que lo conocía, vio que necesitaba cambiar de tema.

—¿Para ser médico o para dejar la facultad? —le preguntó con una sonrisa, confiando en que así Edward volviera a relajarse un poco.

—¿No es lo mismo?

—No, este año termino la facultad, pero todavía me faltan los cuatro años de MIR. —Al ver que él la miraba algo confuso, se lo explicó—: MIR quiere decir médico interno residente, y significa que durante cuatro años estaré esclavizada en algún hospital..

—¿Y en qué quieres especializarte?

—En pediatría. Ya sé que es muy duro, y mis padres dicen que me resultará muy difícil atender a niños enfermos, pero...

—Seguro que lo harás muy bien —la interrumpió Edward—. A mí lo que más me gusta de ser arquitecto es poder crear algo con la mente, sin necesidad de recurrir a las palabras, sólo con mis dibujos.

—Vaya, nunca lo había visto así.

—En Londres hay un lugar al que voy muy a menudo. Un banco en un parque. No es nada especial, pero me siento allí y observo los edificios que se han ido construyendo en la ciudad y me imagino lo que podría hacer con ellos. A veces los dibujo.

—Podrías enseñármelos —le sugirió ella en voz baja.

Edward parecía haber hablado casi para sí mismo.

—¿El qué?

—Los dibujos, podrías enseñármelos.

—Sí, supongo. La verdad es que nunca se los he enseñado a nadie. A decir verdad, nunca le había hablado de ellos a nadie.

—Bueno, me alegro de que conmigo hayas decidido hacer una excepción. —Siguieron andando en silencio, y Bella trató de cambiar otra vez de tema para ver si así Edward volvía a animarse—. Creo que mañana, o la semana que viene, me pasaré por el videoclub y alquilaré alguna de las películas que me has recomendado.

—Eso espero. —Sonrió—. Me parece increíble que alguien tan listo como tú nunca haya visto una obra maestra como _Sed de mal_.

—Eh, que no soy tan lista. Y no haber visto _Sed de mal_ es lo más normal del mundo si hace unas cuantas horas ni siquiera sabía de su existencia.

—A eso me refiero. Inconcebible. Menos mal que estás dispuesta a rectificar. —Edward le guiñó un ojo y Bella sintió un ligero cosquilleo en el estómago.

—Ya hemos llegado. Apenas hace una semana que nos conocemos y ya me has acompañado a casa más veces que cualquier otro hombre, exceptuando a mis hermanos, por supuesto. No sé qué les pasa a esos tres, cualquiera diría que nacieron en el siglo pasado.

—No te quejes, señal de que se preocupan por ti. Por todas vosotras —añadió—. Es bonito.

—Supongo. —Sacó las llaves del bolso—. Gracias por acompañarme, y por invitarme al cine y por...

Edward se agachó e, igual que en las otras despedidas, le dio un beso en la mejilla, aunque ella habría jurado que esa vez se acercó más a la comisura de sus labios.

—De nada —le dijo él al apartarse—. Buenas noches, Bella.

—Buenas noches.

Edward dio media vuelta, pero antes de ponerse en marcha se lo pensó mejor, porque ladeó un poco la cabeza y volvió a hablar: —Te llamaré el lunes.

Ella se limitó a asentir y entró en el portal.

A partir de esa noche, Edward y Bella se llamaron casi a diario para contarse lo que hacían. Él le explicaba cómo iba avanzando la construcción del edificio _Marítim_, y ella lo duras que le estaban resultando ciertas clases. Una tarde, Edward le enseñó el cuaderno en el que dibujaba siempre que iba a pasear por Londres, y Bella estudió cada boceto igual que si fueran obras maestras.

El viernes siguiente volvieron a ir al cine, aunque en esa ocasión eligió ella y lo llevó a ver una película comercial. Edward aguantó estoico e incluso comió palomitas, pero al salir le dijo que para compensarle el sufrimiento como mínimo tendría que acompañarlo a ver una película tailandesa.

Bella río horrorizada y al final consiguió negociar que fuera una película francesa.

Mientras Edward y Bella quedaban cada vez más a menudo, tanto Rosalie como Emmet, así como el resto de los hermanos Swan, observaban fascinados los cambios que se iban produciendo entre ambos. Edward, que nunca contaba nada a nadie, y que en Londres era famoso por prestar atención a mujeres normalmente mayores que él, se estaba desviviendo por conocer a una chica con la que tenía una diferencia de edad considerable, pero que era la única que había conseguido hacerlo sonreír. Por su parte, Bella, que siempre había sido incapaz de mantener una conversación con un hombre, parecía otra persona, y, aunque ninguna de sus hermanas había conseguido sonsacarle nada, todas daban por hecho que entre ella y Edward estaba naciendo algo especial.

Bella también lo creía. Hasta un maldito viernes en el que todo cambió.

Edward tenía la sensación de que el cielo estaba siempre azul y de que nada podía salirle mal. En el trabajo, a pesar del estrés habitual, todo iba sobre ruedas, e incluso le parecía que Juan empezaba a levantar cabeza. A lo largo de los últimos días, Edward había compartido más de un café con él, que le había contado cómo iban avanzando sus trámites de divorcio. Al parecer, los hijos del matrimonio ya estaban al tanto de toda la verdad, y ambos, aunque no le habían dado completamente la espalda a su madre, se habían puesto claramente a favor de su progenitor.

A Edward siempre se le había dado bien escuchar, el problema lo tenía a la hora de hablar. Era perfectamente capaz de escuchar durante horas y horas las dudas y conflictos de sus amigos, y siempre trataba de ayudarlos y aconsejarles de la mejor manera posible, pero nunca, nunca, compartía nada con ellos. Alice siempre se lo echaba en cara, y Rosalie, aunque hacía menos que la conocía, también le había dicho en más de una ocasión que le gustaría saber más cosas de él. Las dos tenían razón, Edward nunca hablaba de su vida, ni de sus sueños, ni de su familia, y mucho menos de su infancia. Hasta que conoció a Bella, pensó por enésima vez mientras dibujaba el rostro de ella en una de las tapas de su cuaderno. Lo había abierto para dibujar un edificio de la Rambla que esa mañana le había llamado la atención, y, sin saber cómo ni por qué, terminó dibujando sus ojos. Hacía muy poco que la conocía, pero esas semanas habían significado mucho para él. Bella era la primera persona con la que Edward tenía la sensación de poder ser él mismo, algo que antes sólo le había sucedido con la señora Potts, su niñera. Pero además, sentía hacia Bella una especie de atracción inexplicable. Completamente desconocida para él hasta entonces. Cierto que había tenido sus historias, pero nunca antes había tenido la sensación de que cada momento contaba. Y eso era lo que sentía cuando la veía; que cada segundo era importante. Todavía no la había besado, ni siquiera le había cogido la mano. Y no lo había hecho porque quería que fuera especial. Él, que siempre había preferido las relaciones prácticas y que nunca se había planteado dejar entrar a otra persona en su complicado mundo, quería que su primer beso fuera especial. Y lo habría sido, de no ser por aquella llamada..

—¿Sí? —preguntó al descolgar el teléfono de su despacho.

—Edward —dijo la recepcionista—, te paso una llamada de Londres.

—Gracias —respondió él sin prestar demasiada atención, pero al escuchar la voz procedente del otro lado se quedó helado.

—¿Edward? Soy yo, tu padre.

—¿Carlisle? —Hacía años que había decidido llamar a su padre por su nombre. El hecho de que genéticamente hablando le debiera la vida no le daba derecho a ostentar tal título.

—Veo que sigues igual —dijo el otro hombre, severo—. No importa. Necesito que vengas a Londres inmediatamente.

«¿Necesito?»

—¿Cómo has conseguido este número? —logró preguntar Edward sin recuperar todavía la compostura.

—He llamado a tu despacho en Londres. Unos amigos nos dijeron que trabajabas allí —le explicó, como si fuera lo más normal que lo llamara después de dieciséis años de silencio—. Te he reservado un vuelo para mañana. Llegarás a Heathrow a las cuatro de la tarde, y habrá alguien esperándote.

—Un momento —dijo él—. ¿Puede saberse a qué viene todo esto?

—Tengo leucemia, Edward. Y los doctores creen que un trasplante de médula podría ser la solución.

—Pero...

—Ninguno de tus hermanos es compatible. Y encontrar un donante lleva tiempo. Tiempo del que no dispongo. Así que, por una vez en tu vida, podrías serme útil —sentenció Carlisle Cullen con crueldad.

«Y pensar que había estado a punto de decir que sí», pensó Edward.

—No voy a ir.

—Sabía que ibas a decir eso —dijo sarcástico—. Mis abogados han preparado la documentación necesaria para solicitar tu presencia por vía judicial. Tú eliges, o vienes mañana por las buenas, o vendrás dentro de unos días por las malas.

Edward respiró hondo y se recordó que ya no era un niño indefenso, desesperado por obtener la aprobación y el respeto de su padre. Y del resto de su familia.

—No creo que te apetezca montar un escándalo —continuó el hombre—, al fin y al cabo, tienes una reputación que mantener. Y, que yo sepa, me debes gran parte de ella. Sin mi dinero...

—Está bien. Iré. —Apretaba el auricular con tanta fuerza que temió que fuera a romperse—. Pero no hace falta que nadie venga a buscarme. Dime en qué hospital estás.

Su padre le proporcionó los datos sin inmutarse y sin darle las gracias. Y Edward colgó antes de perder la poca calma que había conseguido mantener. Respiró hondo y abrió y cerró los puños unas cuantas veces. Hacía muchos años que no escuchaba el tono de desprecio de Carlisle Cullen, pero al parecer seguía afectándolo. En un acto reflejo, sacó el ipod que guardaba en un cajón y escuchó la canción que la señora Potts le ponía de pequeño. Era una canción de lo más tonta, y a Margaret, la señora Potts, le daba vergüenza cantársela, pero al final Edward siempre conseguía convencerla. La voz de Dean Martin y las notas de _That's amore_ lo fueron apaciguando, pero por desgracia no consiguieron hacerle olvidar lo que había recordado al hablar con su padre.

Era viernes, y a eso de las seis lo llamó Bella para preguntarle a qué hora era la película. Su voz lo devolvió a la realidad, pero a una realidad en la que ya no brillaba el sol. Una realidad en la que Edward no estaba ni de lejos preparado para contarle su historia, así que le dijo que pasaría a visitarla al cabo de una hora y pensó en lo que iba a hacer para alejarse de ella.

Bella escogió con mucho esmero la ropa de esa noche. Aquellos últimos días habían sido increíbles, ella nunca se había sentido así; incapaz de concentrarse, pero al mismo tiempo convencida de que sola podía derrotar al mundo entero. Cada vez que veía a Edward se olvidaba de las clases, del examen del MIR, y de todo lo demás, pero sabía que si él seguía mirándola de aquel modo sería capaz de superar cualquier obstáculo. Todo era exactamente como siempre había soñado; el único pequeño, pequeñísimo problema, era que todavía no se habían besado, por eso había decidido tomar las riendas del asunto y que de esa noche no pasara. Esa noche iba a besar a Edward, y seguro que todo sería todavía más perfecto.

Fueron al cine, la película resultó ser malísima, pero a diferencia de otras ocasiones en las que eso les servía para darse un hartón de reír, esa noche Edward estaba muy callado. Cuando Bella le preguntó qué le pasaba, él se limitó a responderle que estaba cansado. Fueron a cenar, y Bella tuvo la sensación de que él la miraba de un modo distinto. Ella siempre había creído que Edward tenía los ojos tristes, pero aquella noche parecían desolados. Trató de cogerle la mano por encima de la mesa, pero él la apartó con disimulo. En el camino de regreso a su piso, Bella se dijo que no pasaba nada malo, que sólo estaba cansado, tal como le había dicho el propio Edward, y trató de quitarle importancia a lo mal que había ido la noche. Llegaron al portal y él se agachó para besarla en la mejilla. Ella, sin darse tiempo para pensarlo, giró ligeramente la cara y lo besó en los labios.

Y él no hizo nada. Nada. Se quedó quieto como una estatua, completamente inmóvil. Bella creyó notar que a él le temblaban las manos, pero debió de equivocarse, pues lo único que hizo fue levantarlas para sujetarla por los hombros y apartarla con cuidado. Bella apretó los ojos, que todavía tenía cerrados, y deseó que, literalmente, la tierra se la tragara. La primera vez que ella tomaba la iniciativa y no podía salirle peor. Soltó el aliento que contenía y abrió los ojos, consciente de que, si quería salir de aquello con la dignidad intacta, tenía que enfrentarse a Edward.

—Lo siento —le dijo con la voz más firme de lo que había esperado.

—No. —Él dio un paso hacia atrás—. No te disculpes. Yo... —respiró hondo— debería habértelo dicho antes.

Bella, que lo único que quería era irse de allí cuanto antes, se obligó a quedarse y a mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿El qué?

—Yo, mira, Bella, estas últimas semanas. —Metió las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo—. Estas últimas semanas —repitió— han estado muy bien, pero yo... Yo no te veo de ese modo. —Ella enarcó una ceja y él continuó—: Yo sólo quiero que seamos amigos.

—Amigos —repitió Bella—. Comprendo.

—Lamento haberte confundido —insistió él—. No era mi intención. Mira, casi nos llevamos diez años, no me malinterpretes, me gusta estar contigo.

—Pero sólo como amiga —dijo, furiosa consigo misma por haberse permitido soñar que Edward se estaba enamorando de ella.

—Sí, sólo como amiga. —Señaló con la cabeza calle abajo—. Será mejor que me vaya. Es muy tarde.

—Por supuesto —Bella se aferró al mal humor para ver si así conseguía entrar en su casa sin llorar—. Supongo que ya nos veremos.

—Claro. Ya nos veremos —Edward la miró a los ojos y ella creyó ver de nuevo en ellos la desolación que había visto en el restaurante—. Adiós.

Bella abrió la puerta del portal como una autómata y subió la escalera hasta su piso con lágrimas en los ojos. No estaba enfadada porque él no le correspondiera, se repetía una y otra vez, al fin y al cabo, hacía menos de un mes que se conocían. Estaba enfadada porque, por primera vez en su vida, se había permitido correr el riesgo de bajar la guardia, de abrirle su corazón y su alma a alguien o al menos de intentarlo, y él sólo quería ser su amigo.

—Lo que te pasa es que tienes el orgullo herido —dijo en voz alta—. Eso es lo que te pasa. Nada más.

Ya en su piso, se puso el pijama furiosa y lanzó toda la ropa para lavar, como si así con el jabón y el suavizante, pudiera también eliminar el recuerdo de aquel estúpido beso. Si es que a aquello podía llamársele beso. Sintió que una última lágrima le resbalaba por la mejilla y se la secó con el dorso de la mano. «Mira que hay que ser tonta para empezar a soñar con un hombre al que casi acabas de conocer —le dijo una voz en su cabeza—. ¿Y qué esperabas? Tan sólo habéis ido al cine unas cuantas veces, y a tomar unos cuantos cafés.» «Sí —dijo otra voz— pero me enseñó sus dibujos, y me sonrió.» Lo de discutir consigo misma carecía complemente de sentido, y sólo serviría para hacerla enfadar más, así que al final, Bella optó por irse a la cama. Quizá lloraría de nuevo, pero seguro que al día siguiente estaría mejor.

No lo estuvo, al principio creyó que sí, pero a media tarde la llamó Rosalie para proponerle si quería ir a cenar con ellos, y la muy boba no pudo evitar preguntarle si Edward también iba a estar. Su hermana, completamente ajena a la tragedia de la noche anterior, le dijo que no, que había hablado con él esa misma mañana y que se había ido a Suiza a pasar el fin de semana con una sueca, o a Suecia con una suiza. Daba igual.

Ahora sí que a Bella le quedaban las cosas claras. Diáfanas. Tragó saliva, y orgullo, y le dijo a Rosalie que no podía acompañarlos. Afortunadamente, su hermana no notó nada extraño en su voz y la dejó colgar sin más.

Y Bella, aunque pasó un fin de semana horrible, con una caja de pañuelos de papel como única compañía y alternando entre ataques de llanto y de rabia, emergió el lunes más fuerte y decidida que antes. Había cometido un error, uno que no volvería a cometer, y en el fondo tenía que estarle agradecida a Edward por la lección.


End file.
